Sinner or Saint
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Leario-s03ep6] Le pécheur ne veut pas lâcher prise si facilement et offre à Leonardo quelque chose d'inattendue en échange de sa liberté.


**« Sinner or Saint »**

 **Salut les moules ! Ceci est la dernière fic/trad que je posterai hors "anniversaire".**

 **Je vous invite à aller sur mon profil pour comprendre de quoi je parle, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant.**

Cette traduction de la fic de Zeph317 sur Ao3 est un Leario qui se déroule pendant l'épisode 6 de la saison 3.

Attention, c'est un peu gore et un peu cru.

J'en ai bavé pour la traduire, mais je pense que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais.

 **Bonne lecture mes p'tites moules !**

* * *

OooOooOooO

Leo griffonne plus vite, espérant une nouvelle fois que sa main puisse suivre l'inspiration inondant son esprit. Mais même ses doigts agiles sont plus lents que les idées qui submergent son imagination.

Accablé par la culpabilité qui le ronge à propos des horreurs d'Otranto, il cherche à trouver une réponse qui résoudrait tous les problèmes, de nouveaux designs qui confondraient et détruiraient seulement l'ennemi et ne nuiraient jamais plus à un seul civil.

Dans la faible lueur des bougies éclairant les restes de sa chambre à coucher en ruines, Riario bouge, mais Leo ne se tourne pas vers lui. Il lui a administré une dose de sérum plus forte dès qu'ils sont revenus à l'atelier. L'image du fier comte et capitaine général de l'Eglise face à lui –offrant ses poignets et sa taille pour qu'on l'enchaîne, tête baissée en signe de rémission– restera gravée dans sa mémoire pour toujours, supplantant même la vision terrible du pécheur et de ses doigts serrant la gorge de Signora Cereta, sa lame dirigée vers son cœur. En revanche, Leo ne lui a pas donné de sédatif supplémentaire ; Riario était déjà au bord de l'épuisement dès qu'il l'avait conduit à l'étage.

Cependant, à présent…

« Artista. »

La voix chantonne, allonge les voyelles dans une parodie grotesque du ton qu'emploierait Riario. Leo ferme les yeux un moment à l'entente des sons et des soupirs méprisables avant de se tourner face aux yeux rouge sang.

« C'est encore toi », dit-il sèchement.

Riario penche la tête sur le côté de manière provocante, comme il le fait chaque fois pour répondre à Leo. Le Riario « normal » l'aurait dévisagé avec attention et concentration, mais cette version de lui semble pouvoir lui transpercer le corps jusqu'à l'âme –la pesant, la mesurant, et y décelant ses plus sombres désirs.

« Pensais-tu vraiment qu'il serait aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi ? » fit le pêcheur en secouant la tête de Riario. « Crois-tu vraiment que le parasite est assez fort pour prendre ses propres décisions et me bannir une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

« Je crois que le Riario que je connais est bien assez fort pour vaincre une aberration telle que toi. »

« Donc, tu penses que par tes tribulations et ton dur labeur, tu as appris à connaître cette carcasse contaminée ? » La voix de Riario est chargée du sarcasme dont il use comme une arme.

Leo hausse les épaules avec nonchalance à cette remarque. « J'ai vu le cœur de Riario, et je crois que son âme n'est pas aussi corrompue que la tienne. Je crois même qu'il le pense aussi. »

« Son âme », se moque le pécheur. « Tu prétends pouvoir le guérir, corps et âme. Pourtant, je me tiens là, fermement ancré dans cette crevasse noircie, et son corps… eh bien, il semble que le parasite ait enfoui si _profondément_ certains secrets, des secrets si _profondément_ honteux… », sa voix se fait plus basse et sifflante, « … que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? Et je suppose que tu vas me dire de quoi il en retourne. » Leo n'a même pas besoin de feindre un bâillement ou le désintérêt face aux divagations du pécheur. Il est exténué et n'a pas du tout envie d'entendre les demi-vérités aux relents fétides de cette vilenie personnifiée.

« Vois-tu, il te désire », poursuit le pécheur. « D'une manière complètement immorale. »

Leo étouffe un rire qu'il peine à contenir et tourne le dos à Riario, même si la voix répugnante du pécheur continue de lui parler.

« Il t'observe attentivement, tu sais. Au début, il s'est persuadé qu'il te voulait juste pour tes inventions et ton génie, mais alors, des pensées purement charnelles ont commencé à hanter son esprit et il a eu une vision très différente de toi. Il a vraiment une imagination débordante pour un supposé homme d'Église. Il a observé tous tes faits et gestes, il a admiré ton génie, il a parlé à tout le monde de ton esprit brillant, et il a compris que ses vrais désirs allaient au-delà d'une simple admiration. Il ne désirait que ton cul. »

La voix de Riario se brise dans un rire étouffé à ses propres mots. « Ah, c'était ça le hic, n'est-ce pas ? Même lorsque vous étiez dans le Nouveau Monde, seuls, abandonnés, condamnés à mourir, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de t'immobiliser et de te baiser jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent te chercher pour ton exécution. »

Leo ferme les yeux et lui tourne toujours le dos pour ne pas que le pécheur remarque ses réactions. Il doit trouver quelque chose à faire qui lui permettrait de ne pas céder à ses provocations.

« Il a aussi remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes », murmure la voix comme si elle lui confiait son plus grand secret. « Admets-le, tu as nourri des pensées obscènes à son propos, débauché sodomite. Et il le sait. Mais, grâce à son pouvoir de résistance face aux plaisirs de la chair, il n'a pas cédé, oh non, l'hypocrite, mais je peux te dire toutes les choses qu'il veut te faire, tous les fantasmes dont son esprit dépravé use lorsqu'il glisse sa main sur sa queue. »

Leo cesse subitement d'écrire.

« Il veut te baiser », chantonne la voix, « mais pas de la façon la plus évidente. Il veut t'attacher, comme tes amis l'avaient attaché pour te le présenter comme une offrande afin que tu lui arraches la clé autour de son cou. Oh, les pensées obscènes qui ont traversé son esprit à cet instant ! Il était impuissant, sans défense, et tu aurais pu prendre tout ce qui t'était dû. Comme il se languissait qu'il te maîtrise, qu'il te prenne et te fasse payer pour garder les secrets. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, Leonardo ? »

Le pécheur s'interrompt, marque une pause dans l'attente d'une réponse, sans que Leo n'ait à le faire taire.

« Cette pensée l'a hanté durant la plupart de ses longues nuits solitaires lorsqu'il imaginait les façons dont tu aurais pu faire payer son déshonneur. Il s'est demandé pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas pris là, juste devant tes amis, pour leur prouver que tu as toujours eu le dessus. Ça lui a procuré un sentiment d'inadéquation, il s'est demandé s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui, mais ça n'a pas été mon cas. Veux-tu savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

Leo ne répond pas et ne répondra pas, alors le pécheur continue, le ton de sa voix se rapprochant presque de celui de Riario. « Je pense que tu voulais le faire. Peut-être pas à ce moment précis, mais je pense maintenant que l'image du comte attaché et offert sans que ça n'entraîne de conséquences, t'exciterait, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu es dur, maintenant, Leonardo ? »

Leo sait qu'il est impossible pour Riario de voir son expression, qu'il ne peut pas décrire quel genre de réaction il est en train de dissimuler, mais pendant une seconde, il doute. Le pécheur ne peut pas lire en lui –ce n'est pas possible, même si l'esprit de Leo a déjà été envahi par le passé– mais alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi à découvert ?

Puisqu'il ne répond toujours pas, le pécheur poursuit encore d'une voix plus rauque.

« Mais, maintenant, dans l'imagination du parasite, _tu es_ à sa merci, et il doit te punir pour tes nombreux pêchers. »

Leo se force à garder une respiration régulière.

« Parfois, il n'arrive pas à se décider quelle punition il t'infligera. Dans certains de ses fantasmes, il brandit son poignard et trace des motifs à même ta peau et te marque comme étant sien, pour toujours. Dans d'autres, il t'écorche, te fouette jusqu'à ce que tu le supplies d'arrêter, mais il ne montre aucune miséricorde. Dans chacun de ses fantasmes, il lèche ton sang, te torture jusqu'à ce que tu bandes et ne te contrôles plus. Alors, il te baise, te déchire. »

« Ça ressemble à une de ces histoires que tu aurais entendues dans un bordel », lâche Leo sur un ton qui se veut ennuyé.

La colère s'entend dans la voix du pécheur, à présent. « Tu ne penses pas que cet homme déchu peut nourrir des pensées si sombres à ton égard ? Tu ne penses pas que sa passion est beaucoup plus forte que celle d'autres artistes ? Oh oui, tu as bien vu la beauté de mon œuvre, mais celle-là, il te la doit, tu es sa muse. Peindre avec ton sang, utiliser ta peau comme une toile, il signerait son chef-d'œuvre dans ta chair tandis qu'il s'enfoncerait dans ton cul étroit. »

Leo ferme de nouveau les yeux, essayant de repousser cette vision indésirable qui accapare spontanément son esprit.

« Lorsque ses maîtres lui ont demandé de t'emmener dans le Labyrinthe, de devenir Un, il ne voulait rien de plus que ça. Il rêve de te baiser dans la chapelle, sur l'autel ensanglanté, pour te montrer de quelle prouesse artistique il est capable. Pendant que tu imagines la scène, lui t'imagine suspendu à des chaînes, vulnérable et nu, totalement préparé et prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle punition. Enchaîné dans l'endroit le plus sacré qui soit, il fera en sorte de te profaner pour toujours, te prenant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit la seule chose à laquelle tu penses… puis ce qu'il te fera par la suite. Même si, en cet instant, il est à peine lucide, chacun de tes gestes sur lui l'enflamme. Il rêve de te plaquer contre cette table, de te dévorer, de toucher chaque parcelle de ta peau, pour ensuite te baiser tellement fort et profondément, que tu ne pourras t'empêcher de penser à lui quand tu te feras prendre par un autre homme. Il veut enserrer ses mains autour de ton cou jusqu'à ce que tu suffoques et en trembles et enfin, seulement à cet instant, il t'autorisera à jouir. »

« Vraiment ? Et c'est censé me faire peur ? » ironise Leo, maîtrisant son expression alors qu'il se tourne pour faire face au démon dans le corps de Riario. « Tu étais plus effrayant lorsque tu essayais de jouer au sain d'esprit. »

Le pécheur se met à rire, ce rire dément que Leo en est venu à détester.

« Donc, l'idée de recevoir sa queue ne te dérange pas ? Sachant qu'il pense qu'il serait le meilleur coup que tu n'aurais jamais eu ? Ou peut-être que… »

Il penche la tête une nouvelle fois et Leo peut presque voir les engrenages tourner à plein régime dans son esprit. Il a presque le regard de Riario quand ce dernier calcule, planifie, ou est prêt à lui demander de l'aide. Leo déglutit avec difficulté, et le visage de Riario sourit, sa langue venant lécher sa lèvre inférieure.

« Peut-être que c'est l'inverse, comme lorsque tu étais avec cette putain que Riario voulait faire témoigner contre toi. Peut-être qu'en fait, _tu_ veux baiser ce parasite. »

Le comte ne devrait pas paraître aussi attirant après tout ce par quoi il est passé, mais Leo est surpris de l'assurance qu'il dégage. Son corps se vautre contre la poutre verticale qui le soutient, et il écarte les jambes tout en tirant sur sa chemise qu'il ouvre un peu comme celle de Leo, découvrant sa gorge. L'artiste ne peut s'empêcher de caresser du regard ce mouvement, avec une certaine fascination. Le pécheur ricane, prenant cela comme la confirmation que la volonté de Leo se fait vacillante.

« Je vais t'offrir son corps en échange de ma liberté. »

Le pécheur dévisage Leo à travers ses longs cils noirs et sourit juste assez pour ressembler au véritable Riario. « Tu peux me laisser partir après lui avoir fait tout ce que tu désires. Tu éprouves tant de colère, de regret, de rancune envers lui… Approche, il est tout à toi. Fais-le crier. Bâillonne-le avec ta queue. Baise-le fort et fais-lui perdre le souffle. Refuse-lui tout plaisir pendant que tu prends le tien. Baise-le de toutes les manières dont tu n'aurais jamais osé fantasmer. »

Le pécheur caresse le renflement qui déforme peu à peu le pantalon de Riario.

Leo essaie de soutenir le regard écarlate dont les pupilles se dilatent d'excitation, mais il ne peut pas résister et baisse les yeux. Le pécheur laisse échapper d'entre ses lèvres un rire grinçant et obscène alors qu'il délace le pantalon. Il se prend lentement en main, ses yeux ne quittant pas Leo, tout en poursuivant sa tirade sur le ton de la conversation.

« Pourquoi es-tu soudain si timide, Leonardo ? Je te mets mal à l'aise ? Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt venir ici, et me laisser… » Le pécheur halète et rejette la tête en arrière dans un gémissement rauque. « … me laisser t'étouffer avec ça ? »

Leo fait l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais faites. « Dis-moi quand tu as fini avec ça, je te donnerai quelque chose pour te nettoyer. Ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir. »

Puis, il se lève et sort de la chambre.

« Baise-moi. Viens et baise-moi, Leonardo », chantonne à nouveau le pécheur. Sa voix l'agace, parce qu'elle est presque comme celle de Riario, presque comme celle de l'homme dont Leo a admis être attiré. Pourtant, à présent, elle est aliénée, teintée de l'intonation de la folie, mais il se rappelle que Riario est toujours là. Quelque part.

Une fois sorti, Leo inspire profondément et se laisse glisser contre la cloison, à l'écoute des sons de luxure que le pécheur émet en travaillant le corps du comte. Il sait pertinemment que toutes ces choses vulgaires et crues qu'il a entendues ces derniers jours ne viennent pas du si pieux et raffiné Riario, de cet homme qu'il a fini par considérer comme son ami.

Quelque part, au plus profond de son esprit, il a dû entendre des choses et se les rappelle alors, en quelque sorte. Ses pensées se répandent comme une coulée de lave. Ça le trouble, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que l'esprit d'un homme puisse échapper à son contrôle.

Il entend la voix du pécheur crier un fort « _Leonardo_ », suivi d'un gémissement étouffé et ensuite, le silence. Leo attend un moment avant de retourner auprès de lui. Il le retrouve endormi ou peut-être évanoui contre la poutre.

Da Vinci esquisse une moue compatissante en imaginant l'inconfort que Riario éprouvera à son réveil. Cependant, il n'ose pas le redresser. Au lieu de cela, il récupère une couverture qui a miraculeusement échappé aux flammes et l'étale sur ses genoux puis, doucement, très doucement, écarte les mèches qui lui tombent sur ses yeux endormis.

Il fait encore nuit lorsque Riario se réveille en sursaut, haletant. Leo ne veut pas le regarder, mais il a besoin de savoir s'il est de nouveau en pleine maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit.

Il obtient rapidement la réponse lorsque Riario émet un grognement dégouté. Il éloigne la couverture de ses genoux et observe Leo, un sourcil relevé accompagnant sa question muette.

« Je n'ai pas posé un seul doigt sur toi, je le jure. »

Riario se décale légèrement et grimace. « Quelles ignominies ai-je commises, cette fois ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Non, heureusement. »

Leo s'esclaffe doucement, soulagé. « Tu m'as fait part de ce que tu prétendais être tes pensées les plus profondes et les plus sombres. »

« Des pensées licencieuses ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça », rit Leo encore une fois tandis que Riario secoue la tête. « Tu as parlé de tes… fantasmes. Ceux nous concernant tous les deux. »

« Ah », répond Riario, le regard fuyant.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Le comte relève la tête vers lui, mais ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. « De toutes les choses ignobles et obscènes que je t'ai dites ces derniers jours, c'est la seule sur laquelle tu m'interroges ? »

Leo s'avance puis s'agenouille à ses côtés, plonge le clair de ses yeux dans les siens en relevant son menton pour l'observer de plus prés. « C'est, jusque-là, la chose la plus fascinante et révélatrice de toutes ces confidences. »

Riario glisse son regard vers son pantalon délacé. « Et en as-tu profité ? »

« Pas une seule seconde. »

Leo caresse sa pommette d'un pouce, se penchant juste assez pour vérifier si le pécheur prend possession de ses yeux, et juste assez pour sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Évidemment. Tu ne voudrais pas cela, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait », chuchote Riario, amer.

Leo passe son pouce entre ses lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas intéressé. Mais je suis intéressé que lorsque ton esprit sain et rationnel te commande. »

« C'est le cas. Du moins, pour le moment. »

« En es-tu certain ? » Les lèvres de Leo caressent celles, entrouvertes, du comte. « Je ne profiterais jamais de la situation et ne te ferais jamais ces choses si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Riario se recule légèrement et demande : « Qu'est- ce que je t'ai dit, exactement ? »

« Je ne pourrais même pas répéter toutes les obscénités que tu as dit vouloir me faire subir – et sur mon plan de travail, en plus –avant que ce soit mon tour de te rendre la pareille. En échange de ta liberté. »

Leo susurre ses mots contre sa joue, et Riario bat des cils à la sensation.

« Je suis vraiment fou », soupire-t-il.

« Pour être honnête, beaucoup de tes idées m'ont semblé très tentantes. »

Riario s'écarte encore pour pouvoir le regarder, même si ce n'est que d'un centimètre, juste pour se permettre de garder des pensées cohérentes. Même s'il ne peut pas vraiment la voir, Leo sait qu'il n'y a plus que de la douceur dans ses yeux, parce que c'est ce qu'il ressent lui aussi. Sa propre énergie frénétique s'est calmée, pour une fois, même s'il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi. Il ressent à cet instant quelque chose de bien plus fort que la peur, la terreur, l'épuisement et l'inquiétude de ce qui arrivera, l'angoisse de perdre encore des personnes précieuses à ses yeux. Leo se sent soudain plus âgé, fatigué. Son arrogance effrontée et son sang chaud tempérés par toute la souffrance qu'il a endurée.

Tout comme Riario a changé depuis que leurs chemins se sont croisés. Leo connait tous les sacrifices et les crises par lesquelles il est passé et qui lui ont laissé des marques. Ça lui permet d'être calme et tendre envers Riario, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagée avant cette épreuve consistant à essayer de le sauver.

« Peut-être que tu es aussi fou que je le suis », déclare Riario en se penchant en avant, et il ne suffit que d'un battement pour qu'ils s'embrassent enfin. Leo garde ses mains sur le visage du comte, ses doigts le caressent avec autant de douceur que le baiser qu'il fait durer. Riario semble avoir accepté l'inévitable et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Leo est bien trop heureux pour la lui refuser. Il s'accroche à ses épaules et ils s'embrassent avec plus de passion, rapprochent leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Riario heurte le poteau dernière lui.

« Désolé, pardon », s'excuse Leo contre sa bouche en lui massant le crâne avant de tracer des baisers dans son cou, atteignant un point sensible derrière son oreille. « Tu es sûr que tu es d'accord avec ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Les poignets toujours liés, Riario tire sur la chemise de Leo pour l'ouvrir autant qu'il peut. Leo se recule sans le lâcher des yeux, et la retire.

« Je suis définitivement d'accord avec ce qu'on est en train de faire », approuve Riario d'une voix encore plus éraillée que d'habitude.

« Je n'en profiterai pas », insiste Leo alors qu'il se place à califourchon sur lui.

Riario se laisse aller contre la poutre. « Je suis littéralement enchaîné et à ta merci, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, et c'est maintenant que ta conscience morale s'interroge. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais », sourit Leo. Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Riario grogne et s'écarte des lèvres tentatrices, embrasse et mord son cou, lèche pour apaiser la légère douleur. Leo se doute qu'il aura des marques, mais peu lui importe. Il frotte ses hanches contre les siennes, sentant son membre durcissant contre le sien. Il halète lorsque Riario aspire la chair sensible de sa clavicule et grogne à son tour quand les lourdes chaînes percutent son torse. Riario tente de manœuvrer ses mains liées mais elles sont prisonnières entre eux, retenues à sa taille, limitant sa liberté de mouvement. Leo prend une inspiration.

« Attends, je vais te détacher. »

« Non. Nous ne savons pas si je suis encore dangereux. »

Riario l'observe, et Leo est surpris de lire autant de peur dans ses grands yeux.

« Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance », dit Leo avec calme, avant d'ajouter : « et faire confiance en mon remède. »

L'autre secoue la tête. « Non, des émotions exacerbées pourraient me faire replonger. »

« C'est une hypothèse intéressante. Je me demande si ton pécheur se sentira aussi menacé par le plaisir que par la douleur. »

Riario essaie de se dégager, mais Leo capture ses lèvres et caresse la peau douce de son torse, toujours plus bas. Ses muscles se tendent au passage de ses doigts et Riario manque soudain de souffle. L'artiste ne le lâche pas une seconde des yeux tandis qu'il joue avec les cordons de son pantalon. « Et si on se concentrait uniquement sur ça ? »

Riario pantèle et se rapproche de Leo pour quémander un nouveau baiser, que ce dernier est heureux de donner. Il glisse une main jusqu'à son membre dur et déjà humide, et passe son pouce sur la peau fine pour en dégager le gland. Ce geste arrache un gémissement du fin fond de la gorge du comte, mais lorsque Leo plonge ses yeux dans les siens, il n'y trouve qu'un noir passion.

« Je veux te sentir », s'agace Riario, ses mains enchaînées tentant de l'atteindre, mais il n'est pas capable de toucher grand-chose avec ses entraves qui limitent ses mouvements.

Leo parvient à délacer son propre pantalon d'une seule main et, tout en cherchant une position plus confortable à genoux, il arrive à les prendre en mains tous les deux. L'exquise sensation de son sexe en érection contre le sien le fait frémir de plaisir. Il sent Riario trembler sous lui.

« Est-ce que c'est bon, Girolamo ? » lui demande-t-il avant que le comte ne gémisse en réponse.

Leo sent les chaînes frotter contre son torse, puis les mains de Riario caressent son ventre, ses pectoraux. Il touche autant qu'il le peut. Leo se rapproche encore pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

À bout de souffle, il lui demande contre ses lèvres : « Est-ce que tu souhaites toujours me baiser fort ou est-ce assez pour le moment ? »

En réponse, le corps du comte se tend contre lui et il jouit dans sa main. La sensation du liquide chaud sur sa chair sensible fait accélérer les mouvements de sa main sur leurs deux sexes emprisonnés et Leo jouit à son tour dans un gémissement étouffé. Il reprend son souffle en se repositionnant sur les genoux de Riario. Il sent la chaleur émaner de son corps et se penche pour observer ses pupilles.

« Est-ce que tu es toujours toi ? »

« Je ne suis plus sûr de qui je suis », répond Riario le souffle court, mais Leo constate que ses yeux sont clairs et brillants.

« Bien. »

Il s'éloigne de Riario et se rhabille. « Je pense que si tu es parvenu à te contrôler malgré les émotions fortes, il se peut qu'on puisse te guérir. »

« Mais à quel prix ? »

« Rien d'extrême. »

Il y a du reproche dans sa voix. Il finit par déposer un baiser sur son front et se lève enfin en titubant légèrement tandis que son sang se remet à circuler normalement dans ses jambes.

« Da Vinci, que t'ai-je dit la nuit passée à propos de mes… sentiments envers toi ? »

Riario a l'air tellement brisé et exposé à cet instant que Leo n'ose plus le taquiner.

« Tu n'as pas parlé de sentiments », répond-il en toute honnêteté. « Ton pécheur était plus occupé à décrire tes présupposés fantasmes sexuels. »

« Il est rassurant de savoir qu'il n'a pas tout révélé. »

Riario ferme les yeux et s'adosse au poteau.

« Peut-être que ces sentiments viennent d'une partie protégée de ton âme », avance Leo avec prudence, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part du comte, mais il ouvre juste ses yeux sombres et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Des sentiments », réfléchit Riario. « J'étais… soulagé que tu aies survécu en Otranto, même si tu semblais avoir affronté la mort elle-même. Travailler en étroite collaboration avec toi a été… revigorant. Comme à chaque fois. Mais te trahir, permettre au Labyrinthe de t'enlever… »

Leo s'agenouille face à lui et l'attrape par les épaules. « Tu m'as sauvé, à la fin. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, certains un peu plus que d'autres, mais pas tout le monde ne peut se targuer d'avoir une Ariane pour les guider en toute sécurité hors du danger. »

« Mais comment puis-je faire face à cette culpabilité écrasante ? », demande Riario d'une voix calme.

« Culpabilité ? »

« Les actes que j'ai commis. Les vies que j'ai prises. La violence que j'ai provoquée. Et maintenant, le plaisir que j'ai pris alors que je ne mériterais que douleur et châtiment. »

Leo le secoue doucement puis glisse une main sur sa joue. « Je t'en prie, ne te sens jamais coupable de ressentir du plaisir lorsque tu le peux. Tu sais que la vie est une série d'épreuves. Se faire plaisir en toute intimité avec une autre personne est une chose qui nous rappelle que nous sommes humains, qu'il y a encore du bon dans ce monde. Tu n'es coupable de rien. »

Riario esquisse un faible sourire. « Le mantra du Labyrinthe… On m'avait chargé de t'y faire entrer, de te faire devenir Un, je n'imaginais pas devenir Un avec toi de cette façon. Il semblerait que mon pécheur ait vu juste, d'une certaine manière. »

Leo rit et l'embrasse en taquinant sa lèvre inférieure. « J'aime le Riario railleur. Ça me conforte dans l'idée que partager tes fantasmes les plus secrets n'est pas si terrible, surtout si je peux contribuer à les réaliser. »

Il se détache lentement du comte, qui essaie de s'accrocher à ses lèvres sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Leo caresse ses épaules. « Maintenant, je vais t'aider à te nettoyer et on essaiera de se reposer. Si tu arrives à garder le contrôle jusqu'au matin, c'est que peut-être nous venons de passer l'étape la plus difficile. »

Riario le gratifie d'un petit sourire crispé, mais Leo lui en offre un rayonnant, et il n'essaie pas de retenir les larmes qui se forment au coin de ses yeux en pensant que Riario est peut-être enfin hors de danger. Ce dernier essaie de les effacer sans y parvenir, les poignets toujours entravés, alors Leo s'en charge du revers de la main.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu verses des larmes pour moi. Je ne mérite pas autant de compassion. »

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais te guérir », répond-il, front contre front.

« Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir sauvé de moi-même. »

« Ton salut n'appartient qu'à toi. Je ne fais que précipiter un peu les choses. »

« Merci », murmure Riario contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu peux me le rendre de tant de façons », dit Leo entre chaque baiser. Il s'oblige à s'écarter et se relève. « Tu pourras commencer le remboursement aussi tôt que tu auras recouvré tes forces. Repose-toi, à présent. Je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger dans quelques heures. »

Riario acquiesce, ses yeux se fermant déjà de fatigue. Il se positionne le plus confortablement possible sur le sol, et Leo ne résiste pas et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en le couvrant. Il a l'impression d'être allé chercher Riario jusqu'en enfer, comme s'il avait affronté Hadès plutôt que le Minotaure, mais en voyant l'homme se reposer près de lui, il se dit que ça en valait vraiment la peine. Il ne sait pas où ils iront à partir de maintenant, combien de temps l'alliance avec Sixtus durera, combien de temps il faudra avant qu'ils ne plongent dans une nouvelle bataille contre les Turcs, mais il espère qu'il sera avec Riario, celui qu'il connaît bien et pour qui il a développé, contre toute attente, une affection certaine. Il espère que Riario parviendra à se réveiller, à se pardonner et à accepter le pardon de ceux qui tiennent à lui.

Leo passe ses mains sur son visage et retourne à son établi, ramassant ses notes et replongeant dans ses croquis militaires à la lueur vacillante des bougies mourantes.

Fin.

* * *

 **'voyez, ça finit plutôt bien ;)**

 **PS: mes chers petits lecteurs qui me lisent avec assiduité et mettent en favo mes fics (parfois toutes oO) sans même un bonjour, sachez que c'est malpoli.**

 **Les reviews ne sont pas une maladie vénérienne, vous pouvez y aller. ;)**

 **Le Spleen.**


End file.
